1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to support racks and, more particularly, to devices that support jewelry.
Jewelry is stored at home and in shops with two primary objectives in mind. First, it must be easy to access and second it must be easy to see.
For example, when jewelry is placed on a jewelry box it mixes with the other jewelry and may become tangled with other pieces. Clearly, jewelry items that have become tangled with other pieces are difficult and time consuming to remove.
It is also difficult to discern the exact attributes of the piece that is being selected, such as its various colors when various articles of jewelry are clustered together, such as in a jewelry box and even more difficult to do so when the jewelry is entangled with other items. This is important in color coordinating the jewelry with other jewelry items that are being worn or clothing articles.
The problem exists for those who have jewelry at home in that they would like easy viewing of their jewelry items as well as easy placement and easy removal. It is also desirable to be able to store jewelry at home so that it is out of sight when it is not needed, and yet easy to access when it is wanted. Concealment is an important consideration for security purposes.
In commercial applications, the need to prominently display jewelry is great as is the need to safeguard it from possible theft or loss. There is also a need in commercial applications for a jewelry support rack that can easily be used to transport a number of jewelry articles from one location to another, for example from one show to another.
There is a further need to be able to rapidly either set up the jewelry support rack for use at the show and to quickly take it down after the show has concluded.
Cost is also a factor. Both home and commercial applications would benefit from an inexpensive solution that can well satisfy these needs.
Another problem that has been vexing to the industry as well is how to readily accommodate the odd shapes and variable lengths of jewelry items. Some earrings, for example, are short while others are especially long. Some items can be placed side by side in close proximity whereas other jewelry items require a greater distance separating them. Accordingly, a jewelry support rack that can be adjusted to accommodate a great variety of sizes of jewelry items is needed.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a jewelry support rack that is adjustable, inexpensive to manufacture, fast and easy to close and transport, easy to place articles of jewelry upon and easy to remove articles therefrom, and which, when open, provides unobstructed viewing of the jewelry items.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Jewelry support racks are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices as well as other devices, some of which may be similar in appearance but which are unrelated in purpose:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,184 to Greiner, Jun. 9, 1998;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,605 to Lai, Dec. 2, 1997;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,772 to Keffer, Sep. 3, 1996;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,873 to Mech, Apr. 30, 1996;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,048 to Ellingsworth et al., Sep. 7, 1993;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,986 to Stenhouse, Dec. 8, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,105 to White, Feb. 11, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,617 to Caldwell et al., Nov. 26, 1991;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,287 to Snyder, Oct. 30, 1990;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,650 to Ferenzi, Oct. 11, 1988;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,053 to Geiger, Oct. 4, 1988;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,007 to Feibelman, Mar. 30, 1982;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,077 to Strasser, Jun. 6, 1978;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,615 to Peasley, Feb. 15, 1972;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,640 to Langlie et al., Jan. 1, 1963;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,479 to Bertling, Nov. 22, 1960;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,491 to Cayo, May 23, 1950;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,442,424 to Chapman, Jan. 16, 1923;
U.S. Pat. No. 334,413 to Bachand, Jan. 19, 1886; and
U.S. Design Pat. No. D276,212 to Villanueva, Nov. 6, 1984.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a jewelry support rack that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a jewelry support rack that is able to display different size and length articles of jewelry.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a jewelry support rack that is easy to transport.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a jewelry support rack that includes a cabinet.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a jewelry support rack that is easy to place jewelry items thereon and easy to remove jewelry items therefrom.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a jewelry support rack that permits optimum viewing of each article of jewelry that it supports.
Briefly, a jewelry support rack apparatus that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a pair of spaced apart posts that are supported in a cabinet. A plurality of flat plastic strips (when not disposed on the posts) each includes a pair of spaced apart holes on each end. Each strip includes a plurality of spaced apart fingers disposed on one side along a longitudinal length thereof. The pair of holes on each end is adapted to be placed over the post on that end. When the spaced apart holes of the strip are disposed on each of the posts, the fingers are urged outward and away from the strip thereby permitting jewelry items to be readily placed on any of the fingers, as desired. The strips can be displaced up or down along the posts to accommodate jewelry items of varying length. A brace that includes a pair of spaced apart holes that correspond with the distance the posts are disposed apart may be placed over the posts as well to act as a support to ensure proper spacing of the posts.